1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel driving device used in, for example, a magnetic recording and reproduction apparatus for performing information recording to and information reproduction from, a tape in the state where the tape is in contact with ahead. In particular, the present invention relates to a reel driving device used in, for example, a magnetic recording and reproduction apparatus for performing information recording to, and information reproduction from, a tape in the state where the tape, which has been pulled out from a cassette having built-in reels by tape pull-out members, is wound around a rotatable head cylinder over a prescribed angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the size and cost reduction of magnetic recording and reproduction apparatuses used in video tape recorders and the like has been actively pursued. In accordance with this trend, the size and cost reduction of reel driving devices has been actively pursued.
Hereinafter, a conventional magnetic recording and reproduction apparatus described in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 63-94452 will be described.
FIG. 5 is a plan view of a conventional reel driving device 100 in the state where a claw portion 105 and a gear portion 104 are separated from each other. A latch gear 116 rotates in a direction represented by arrow 55, in accordance with which a latch 106 also rotates in the direction of arrow 55. Thus, the claw portion 105 is separated from the gear portion 104, which is a convexed and concaved portion provided around an outer circumference of a reel stand 103. As a result, the gear portion 104 becomes rotatable. Simultaneously, a driving force is conveyed from the latch gear 116 to the gear portion 104.
FIG. 6 is a plan view of the reel driving device 100 shown in FIG. 5 in the state where the claw portion 105 and the gear portion 104 are in contact with each other. The reel stand 103 rotates in a direction represented by arrow 56, in accordance with which a driving force is conveyed from the gear portion 104 to the latch gear 116. Thus, the latch gear 116 and the latch 106 rotate in a direction represented by arrow 57. As a result, the claw portion 105 contacts the gear portion 104 and is engaged with the gear portion 104, thereby stopping the rotation of the gear portion 104.
The reel driving device 100 described above has the following problems.
The reel driving device 100 requires a space for the latch 106 and the latch gear 116, which makes it difficult to reduce the size of the reel driving device 100. The latch 106 and the latch gear 116 are separate components. Provision of the latch 106 and the latch gear 116 increases the number of components and also increases the cost for quality control since the latch 106 and the latch gear 116 need to be treated as one unit. Quality control is also required for the assembly of the unit, which also increases the cost of the reel driving device 100.